Studies have shown that repeated exposure to images in advertisements and other media changes are capable of changing people's behavior related to health and safety decision making. However, not all images depict behavior consistent with recommended health and safety practices. For example, images may depict inappropriate use of medications for unsafe age groups or medications that have not been approved for use in children by the U.S. Food and Drug Administration (FDA). For another example, images may depict children riding bicycles without helmets, people not wearing life vests while in a boat or on the water, or toddlers eating foods for which the American Academy of Pediatrics (AAP) has age-specific anti-choking guidelines. There is thus a concern that repeated exposure to such images may falsely lead consumers to believe that the unsafe or unhealthy practice depicted are safe or healthy.